


B*llsh*t

by DiscoSheets



Series: Hubris and Humility [8]
Category: Silicon Valley
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, Post-Break Up, Pre-Series, Sexual Assault, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets
Summary: Peter goes back to the apartment to pick up his things and Gavin makes it difficult.





	B*llsh*t

1994

Gavin was on his second cup of coffee when he heard a key turning in the lock, he knew instantly who it was. The chair fell over in his rush to get to the foyer.  
He scrambled to his feet as the door opened.  
Peter Gregory was wearing the same dark blue suit Gavin had last seen him in two days before and he had a backpack slung over one shoulder.  
“I just came to say goodbye and to pick up some personal possessions. Unless you sold those without my permission too?” Peter said.  
Gavin scowled, “Bullshit, you just feel bad.”  
Peter said nothing. He made his way over to the bedroom and started rummaging through the left side of the dresser. Gavin followed him.  
”I feel bad about what happened too,”  
Peter tightened his jaw. He straightened up to look Gavin in the eye. Back when they first met Gavin barely came up to his shoulder. But that had changed.  
”I wouldn't ever stop loving you, you know. You taught me everything,” Gavin said, lower his voice while inching closer to Peter, “About business, computers, sex.”  
Peter broke his silence, ”Gavin…”  
“Pete…”  
“Yes?” he hissed.  
Gavin started rubbing the front of Peter’s pants. Peter tried to push him away.  
“Shhshhh don't fight it.” Gavin said. He pulled Peter’s hand to his own crotch.  
Peter tried to get his hand free but Gavin held it firmly in place.  
“You'll fuck any guy who looks at you would’t you? But you can't balance the checkbook or be relied upon to attend meetings on time if you choose to show up at all! Face it Pete, the only two things you'll ever be good at are coding and fucking.”  
“If I'm so useless then you’ll be perfectly fine without me. Good luck, but do you think it will be easy finding another programmer who will do this?” Peter asked. He sunk down to his knees.  
Gavin smiled, “That’s my Pete.” He let go of Peter’s wrist and began to card his fingers through Peter’s hair.  
Peter pushed his face up against the crotch of Gavin’s button fly jeans.  
And then he headbutted him and knocked him off his feet.

After a few moment’s confusion Gavin was surprised to see that Peter was crying, curled up at Gavin’s feet.  
He tried to cup Peter’s cheeks in his hands but Peter ducked.  
“What the fuck is your problem? Look if it's about what just happened. . . You were always so much stronger than me. You could've fought back. You obviously wanted it too.”  
Peter’s words caught in his throat, he tried to speak but he couldn’t even make a sound, it felt like he was choking. There were tears flowing down his face.  
“Stop crying!” He pushed Peter off.  
Peter didn't respond instead he curled up in a ball, shaking his head and wailing.  
“Stop, stop it! You’re going to wake the neighbors up!” Gavin screeched. Peter might have heard him, Gavin wasn't able to tell. He draped a blanket around Peter. And quietly closing the bedroom door behind him.

He sat on the couch, the volume on the television turned down low. Peter’s sobs faded to whimpers and eventually he emerged, still wrapped in the blanket. Gavin felt his heart sink right past his feet when he noticed the packed bag and assorted boxes in tow

Gavin rose from his seat, “If you're going to leave now at least give me a goodbye kiss.”  
Peter pushed pass him. Head down and boxes clutched tightly to his chest.  
“Please, Pete, I wouldn't be able to live without you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this piece was very difficult but also very cathartic for me.


End file.
